1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to copolymeric materials which are useful as adhesives, as binders for explosive compositions, propellants and pyrotechnic articles and as binders for gas producing substances.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
In the recent past, several disastrous explosions have occurred both on shipboard and during rail transit when explosive compositions were inadvertantly subjected to heat or fires. Various explosive compositions, both plastic bonded and non-plastic bonded, too numerous to describe in detail here have detonated in such situations. Obviously, if explosive compositions will detonate under accidental, unexpected heat, it is undesirable to transport them in situations where they may be subjected to such heat. Because of these explosions, considerable research is now being carried out in attempts to develop explosive compositions which will burn rather than detonate if they are subjected to intense heat.
Under combat conditions as well as during shipping and storage, weapons such as warheads which contain explosive compositions are also subjected to mechanical shock and impact forces. It is desirable to have available explosives which will withstand such forces without detonating.